


Persona: Heroes Among Us

by Randomfan888



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fight for the city, Good vs Evil, Heroes & Heroines, Mystery, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfan888/pseuds/Randomfan888
Summary: A Brand new persona story! Join our protagonist (Jiro) as he entangle his life in Tokyo, his hometown. He was send back by his parents for unknown reasons to live in Tokyo with his Aunt and little cousin. As he live the first few weeks Jiro has experienced his weirdest events in his life, Can he handle to live back in his old hometown with Heroes and Villains running around? Know how can our protagonist save his hometown





	1. A New Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys RandomFan here this is my first creation of a work, I do apologize if the summary was bad but I shall promise you this story shall rock your world so are you ready? Let the story begins

“I am thou… thou art I”

_The Word I hear every time I sleep for the past 2 years_

_“From the seed of thy soul”_

I was then suddenly awaken by some one - it was the flight attendant

“Excuse me Sir we have arrived at the Tokyo International Airport”

“Oh thank you… and I’m sorry pardon me”

The attendant bowed to me then left

After I collected my baggage I went out to the lobby only to find myself alone but suddenly-

“Jiro!!” a voice shouted towards me

And when I turned my head around I noticed my aunt and a boy

“Oh hello Auntie” I greeted

“Hi Jiro?? How have you been??” she greeted me warm heartedly

Then I felt my visions started getting blurry, and I heard a voice

“Are you ready for your Adventure and trials?” he said as he laughed

Then my aunt noticed that I flinched by something it seems that I’m the only one who heard that voice

“Jiro are you okay??” she asked with a concerned tone

“Oh I’m fine it seems that im just getting a little bit dizzy”

“Well then take off that hood it looks like you’re not getting any light through that thick hood”

After I was lectured by my aunt I gently slip of my hood and removed my head phones and hanged them to my neck. I revealed my neon blue and black hair, my darkish blue eyes, and my poker face

“Cool head phones” exclaimed by the boy who was behind my Aunt

I let my hand pass through and flow to my hair and let it rest at my neck and let out a chuckle, as I chuckled I tried to shake my hand to the kid but only made him more shy

“Oh Jiro this is your cousin Aeko, now be good big brother and take care of him got that… hahaha just kidding” she said while giving a light laugh

“Oh don’t worry I’ll be a good brother and take care of him” I responded to her

“Oh thank you that’s so thought full of you” she said down to her deepest of her heart

“Well it’s getting late now so we should go home” she ordered

“Hai… by the way what are we riding home?”

“Oh you’ll see” she said gaining my curiosity

As they began to walk I picked up my bags and followed them. ‘So back to home town again huh’ I thought to myself

As soon as we walk out of the Airport towards the parking lot I noticed there was almost no car in the lot. Then I noticed a light gray luxurious van waiting for us *wait that’s for us*

“So you wanna head to the Akihabara first before we head home” she asks asking for my advice

“Umm sure… anywhere is fine” as I agreed to her invitation, but half heartedly because of my condition.

We have arrived at Akihabara and wow it’s so beautiful and now I have realized why was it called the _‘elec town’_ because of the electronics *well no S##t Sherlock* and bright lights that they have in this town

While I was looking around I accidentally bumped to girl (and fell to the ground) who has a red-ish hair and a cute little face… wait hold up what??. Her outfit was really shocking she dressed almost like me only her jacket was neon red and black instead of my blue neon strings and outline. Her pants were rather grey instead of black, her shoes were similar to mine but the color was neon red instead of neon blue *What I like neon blue*

“Oh I’m sorry Are you okay? Were you hurt?” I asked after getting up and lending a hand

“Yes I’m fine thank you. By the way im sorry for getting in your way” she said with a sad expression and after I lifted her up

“No no I’m the one who should be sorry for getting in your way” I apologized

Then I noticed I was still holding her hand and I quickly let go of her hand. But the next thing happened to me was so shocking because the moment my last finger lost contact of hers I immediately felt a weird shock throughout my whole body *forgive me for the pun*. And I heard that voice again

“Thou shall not escape thy fate hahaha open thy eyes, now thou shall see the truth”

I immediately had an headache and I tried to focus really hard to maintain balance on myself and while I was trying hard. I noticed that my aunt is holding me to maintain my balance and also her face was so scared that it almost looked like it had seen death itself, ‘ _she is so worried for me_ ’ I thought to myself

“Jiro honey are you okay? What’s happening to you?” she asks me worriedly

“Don’t worry I’m fine maybe I’m just tired” I said trying to keep myself awake

“Are you sure that you’re fine?” said by the girl

“Big Bro?” Aeko exclaimed

“Maybe it’s best if we go home for now” decided by my aunt pardon us

I nodded to my aunt signaling I want to rest for now because of my condition, but wait that girl… will I ever meet… her again? And what’s… her… name?? I… need… to… know. From that point I passed out and I suddenly I awoke to a blue room

* * *

**_Enter velvet room_ **

**_  
_ **

“Welcome to the velvet room” greeted by a man who was sitting in front of a table. He looked like he was in the 60s and he wore a black suit and he has a… pointy… nose

“ugnh… ahh” I said trying to regain my breath

“Ahh where are my manners my name is Igor. I’m delighted to make your acquaintance. I am a resident here” he said

“Where… am… I…?” I said weakly

“This is the velvet room, this exists between and reality, mind and matter…” He explained

“Only those who forged a contract can enter this place” As he snapped his finger and he made a contract appear on the table

I flinched at the contract not because of what he did its because of what I rather did

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

 

“Argh… where is that office” as I exclaimed trying to temp myself

“Why hello there may I help you” the guy said sitting on at the table on the corner of the hallway

“Oh he must be the Info table” I said to myself

I walk slowly towards him but it felt kind of weird because each step I that I took there was this small shocking grounds that I feel coming near him

“Hi um… can you help me get to the manager’s office” I asked to the guy

When I looked up at him I got a closer look at him, he looked like a 60 year old man in a black suit, and he also has a pointy nose *Guess who?? ;3*

“Yes I’m delighted to help you. But first you must answer this question if you’re being given a power will you use it to **Humanity** or **Yourself**?”

^Humanity

 Yourself^

“I will choose Humanity” I said with pride

“It seem you are the one” As he mumbles to himself and let out a chuckle

“Are you sure that’s your answer?”

^Yes

 NO^

“Yes with all of my power I shall sacrifice everything for everyone”

“Very well. How about we forge a contract right here and now?”

“Okay…” I confusedly agreed

As he snapped his finger the lights that are above us began flicker. But when the flicking stopped, I noticed that the man is still in devious grin and was he doing this? I began to question myself, but what I didn’t notice is a contract laid at the table, hey this wasn’t here before

“This contract here states that you will be responsible for your actions and decisions, and as you said you shall pick humanity first over yourself for power” He said still in his grin

I flinched a little on what he said because it felt like it was the real deal, if I sign this something might actually happen

“Now to prove me thou art worthy of thy action” he exclaimed in his widest smirk

As I signed my name on the contract, it felt like the world is stopping, but no I have to continue because first it felt like it was my destiny and second I’ll have to show that I’m worthy of something and I swore from this day and forward I’ll be worthy of that

“Ahh it seem you’re worthy of this”

“Umm…” I was so speechless that time, those were the only world that can escape my mouth

“We shall meet again Mr. Yuusha”

“What the how did he knew my name” I asked myself after I flinched

And once again he snapped his finger but this time the light did not flicker, but there was this loud noise behind me and that got my attention. And the moment that I looked back he wasn’t there anymore no man, no table, no chair, no contract just… an… empty… hallway…

And the moment that I turned around again people started to appear again, am I hallucinating?, am I going crazy? Why on that moment only that man and me were on the hallway?

  


**_End of Flashback_ **

* * *

“Ugh… that… contract…” I still said weakly

“Now why don’t you introduce yourself?” He asked

“I… am… Jiro Yuusha” I said without uncontrollability to him in his iconic devious grin, doesn’t he change?

“Ah it seems your time has come farewell but we shall meet again… well till our paths cross again” he waved

* * *

_**Normal POV** _

  


As Jiro passed out Jiro’s Aunt tried to catch him, worryingly what she was going to do because this is the first time that happened to her.

“Jiro oh lord what happened to you?” she worryingly said to the boy

“Oh no what happened to him?” the red-ish haired girl exclaimed

“Mom what happened to Big bro?” Aeko asked with a hint of fear tone

“Could you help me carry him to the car?” Jiro’s Aunt asked the girl, and the girl just gave a light nod

After they laid Jiro to the back part of the car, they were getting ready to go

“Um… Gomen’nasai but I must say good bye” the girl said as she bowed

“No no its fine we were just about too and may I ask what is your name?” She asked “Well to be fair I’m Itsuki Naoya pleased to meet you”

“Umm… I’m Kimiko Tayonaki excuse me if you don’t mind” Kimiko said

“Very well. Thank you also for the by the way” Itsuki pointed out

After Kimiko left Itsuki drove their way home. On their way home Jiro suddenly awoken from the dead

“Agh… ugh” Jiro said while putting his hand on his head and maintaining focus

“Oh thank goodness your awake” Itsuki said relaxingly

“Big Bro! You’re okay!” Aeko shouted

“What happened?” Jiro asked as he regained himself

“It looks like you can’t handle a single boy to girl hand shake” Itsuki teased

After Jiro remembered what happened she asked her aunt right away

“What was her name Auntie” He asked hurryingly

“Wait didn’t your talked to her when were about to leave?” Aeko asked her mom

“Oh my I’m sorry but it seems I have forgotten her name” she confessed

“Damn it” Jiro exhaled

“Well we can’t remember it now but maybe some time we’ll remember it” she said

“Yeah maybe later let’s just go home for now” Jiro said

After the trip they arrived at Naoya residence it was really fairly simple house *I’ll admit it’s almost a really big house*. After Jiro got out of the car and got a glace of the big gray house he was so shocked, they owned something this huge and he was going to live there?

“Wow I didn’t know you guys own this kind of house” He awed at the view *Because it was really amazing*

“Don’t sound so shocked Jiro because your family helped built this so we owe you and your family a big thank you!” Itsuki thanked

“Come on Big Bro!! I’ll show you around” Aeko explained while Jiro giving a thankful nod

As the time pass by Aeko showed Jiro around their house, Yes it’s their house now because Itsuki said don’t be shy and be part of their family. The layout was very simple it has a huge living room, *No seriously they have a huge living room, How the hell do they get their money?* a nice kitchen, four rooms, (Jiro, Itsuki, Aeko, Guest room) *Oh yeah if anyone of you asking why the hell Jiro has a room on the house he even doesn’t know continue reading à* and a nice bathroom. After Jiro and Aeko toured the house, Jiro quickly ran to Itsuki asking the rules and regulations

After Itsuki laid out the rules for the house, they arrived at a neon blue and black room *well door first but you get it right?*

“Well this is your room… I heard that you liked these colors so… and now I already told you the rules come by Monday, you said you wanted inside this house this is your chance you’ll have to work at this address” As she handed a calling card

“Auntie… Thank you so much for all of your help” he said whole heartedly because he’s right, after his parents sends him back at Japan *Their hometown by the way soon you’ll find out :33* he’s being given a lovely home, caring aunt, and a cute little brother, and so on and so forth

“Oh really it was nothing in fact we should be thanking your family because if your mom didn’t help me in the past, me and Aeko wouldn’t be here” she said deep in her heart. Well it was true Jiro’s mom helped her fund the business that is being run by Itsuki they’ll be nothing. “Well your should rest now being given on what happened earlier and we have a long day tomorrow. Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital or rest the whole day tomorrow”

“Hahahaha aunt I’ve already told you that I don’t want to neither of the choices. So goodnight aunt” as he chuckled for his aunts reaction

“Okay goodnight” she said to Jiro with a worry tone

After Jiro had talked to his aunt he slowly went inside ‘for dramatic entrance’, and awed on what he saw because the room was almost design for Jiro’s personality like it was screaming ‘Hey this is the room of Jiro or Welcome to the room of Jiro’

The room was really nice it had a medium sized bed, a gaming computer, a bookshelf *what I love to read, and what the hell is Itsuki a stalker how did she knew Jiro loves to read and what he wants to read??*, a nice relaxing couch in front of a large flat screen with a gaming console *and that too how did she knew Jiro loves games?? How the hell* and a very nice and comforting *Drum roll please……………* a study table. And a bathroom

“Wow I didn’t expect this I thought it was some kind of attic, or a extra room, or the worst a low rented apartment” *for those who played the games hahahaha :3* Jiro said while giving a wide smirk

“Ugh better set my things before I go to sleep” Jiro said throwing his bag to the couch with his neon blue jacket, setting his pre modeled headset to the computer *Oh yeah his headset was modified by courtesy of him, for those of you who wants to visualize the headset it looked like a headset without the bridge connecting the two its just those to audio circles and the design is chibi Orpheus and Izanagi* and then removed his neon blue polo while a black shirt remained, and then he sat down on and removed his blue light filter (BLF) glasses and set it to the small table near the bed, as soon as he setted his glasses he noticed a remote for the light and went to turn it off “automated life huh” his single thought. After that he lied down to his bed he felt really sleepy he blinked once or twice before he completely dozed off

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1** _

**_Will Jiro know the name of that mysterious girl? What happened to him? Why did he felt a shock and passed out? What is the connection of the velvet room to Jiro? Why did he meet him early?_ **

**_Find out!!_ **


	2. A fight for a Dream, reality, or a mere illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jiro went to sleep he is going to face his first dilemma in his journey, what can lie up ahead? Is it going to stop our hero on his conquest on his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeellllllloo every one RandomFan here again! This time around I am going to put some action in the story hope you guys enjoy fight cause I squeezed really every thing I have in this fight

<??/??/??>

After Jiro awoken from his slumber he noiced that he is not in room anymore but he’s in the middle of nowhere near the city where you can see the skyscraper but this time it wasn’t normal he felt the gravity heavier, the atmosphere thinner, and the world seems to be slow. But other than that it seems everything is the same as Jiro knew it, it was late night Tokyo lighted the city up

Meanwhile Jiro tried to figure out where he was but he failed all he knew is he’s kilometers away from Tokyo and in the middle of nowhere in the road near a forest. Suddenly Jiro felt an earthquake but this earthquake isn’t normal because it was so intense that Jiro had to drop to the ground for stabilization. After the earthquake stopped Jiro knew there was going to be a great aftershock but Jiro was in for a shock of whats really going to happen, *sorry for the puns hahahaha :3* there was shadow that covered the whole road, Jiro looked to the route of origin, the skyscraper in Shibuya, He was so shocked on what he saw a beast shaped like shadow destroying the tower its riding on and the whole city by its tail, after the beast destroyed the city it suddenly released a large and powerful roar. He was so shocked to the point he felled on the ground and from that point he noticed that there was an upcoming sandstorm. Jiro started to push himself away and started to lift himself, running away to the opposite direction

“What the… where the hell am I earth two” he exclaimed while running for his own life. “Thank god a Dojo temple, well at least it’s much more safer there than here” Jiro said relievingly while sprinting with everything he has, his all out

As soon as he entered the dojo and blocked the door behind him and grabbed hold of a pillar for Jiro to brace himself for the sandstorm. After the sandstorm passed he noticed that the door was already blocked with debris of iron wood. Jiro exerted all of his effort to remove the wood but it was hopeless, so he just thought that it be better if he finds another way around

“Great this could help” he said willingly for he found three wooden swords and he holstered the two to the side while leaving one for use. He thought one more thing other than how to get out of the ruined structure, ‘What kind of dojo is this’ he thought. “Good thing I was thought a thing or two on sword fights” He proclaimed

As he moved forward to getting the hell out of the dojo he was sensing a weird feeling on the dojo not because it looked like an abandoned or ruined because of the earthquake rather than it felt like someone was watching him and he is alive and inside the dojo

After Jiro ran around the building he got a little lucky to found a small opening, *or the exiting ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯* he tried to exit quickly as he could but only stopped when a…

“Why are you running away? …… Are you afraid?” A voice said nowhere to be found

“Huh… Who are you!? Where are you!? Show yourself!” Jiro exclaimed with a little tone of fear

“Hahaha I am no one I’m just another mere entity” He said while a shadow forming a man in the corner

Jiro caught a glimpse of him in his corner of the eye, he immediately turned towards to him. But all he saw was a man in a black robe, even his own face is shallowed by a dark shadow because of his hood *How the hell can he see Jiro?? (⊙̃.o)*

Jiro using his instincts pointed his sword at him before saying “Who are you and What do you want from me?”

“You and your power” he claimed with a most venomous tone

“Well I’m not just going to give up on you easily” Jiro said while he wielded his sword to the man preparing himself for a fight

“Very… well” he said while he drew two knives on his robe on each hand

“Ikou ze” Jiro Taunted

As Jiro taunted he threw the knife at Jiro, but Jiro wasted no time he knew if he makes a mistake he will die because the knife looks like a dagger that can cut you to a million pieces, so Jiro with all of his might pushed back himself by his feet and swung his sword to deflect the knife quickly

“Kuso… that was so fast” he grunted

“You are indeed a wise opponent” The man said before he jumped towards Jiro to attack

As he jumped, Jiro with his will tilted his sword to the right *so it could end up horizontally* to defend himself, but eventually it broke his sword. After the sword was cut to two Jiro jumped back a few safe meters away from the man and withdrew his second sword, but Jiro had a weird thought while looking at the man “Why didn’t he attack me I was so open at that time”

Jiro didn’t stayed too much on his thought rather he had prepared himself for round two

“En garde!” Jiro challenged as he dashed forward

The moment Jiro dashed forward, The mysterious man did the same thing also, When the two almost clashed to each other Jiro putted all his might to swing the sword but suddenly the man fainted his attack, as he fainted he crouched to evade Jiros swing then he took that moment to shiv him on his side. Good thing that Jiro has fast eyes before the knife even connected to his body, as he knew he is going to be stabbed he used the grip of his sword to catch the tip of the knife.The man quickly jumped back, wary of Jiro can strike him

“You are very well indeed” he acknowledged *Maybe in a creepy grin under his hood I don’t know don’t ask me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯*

“What do you really want from me?” Jiro demanded

“You to be worthy of your actions, your pledge, your word” the man replied

* * *

**Jiro’s POV**

“What does he mean” I thought to myself. “Whatever it means I can’t focus on it right now or I’ll lose my consciousness” I mumbled to myself because of getting tired

“Sorry but you seemed to be unworthy and now I’m going to end you” The man said while revealing his hand with a gauntlet equipped *Oh yeah forgot to mention his whole body is covered in a black robe try to think like Axel in KH: Chains of memories*

Then there again it hit me one more time… a powerful shock just like what happened to me with that girl rather this time it’s much more powerful. “Ahhh” I screeched in pain while sticking my sword to the ground

I was again to lose it “Kuso I’m beginning to blur out again” then I saw him call forth someone or something, after he called forth something a strange creature suddenly appeared behind him, but I started to blur out so I wasn’t sure what was that but the only thing that I noticed I was raising my hand towards him and there was this electricity coming out from my hand. “I… can’t…  control… myself… what’s… happening? … My… Head…”

* * *

**??? POV**

“How come… He hasn’t yet…” I said with a tone of fear, but suddenly I realized something “This is truly… magnificent”

The suddenly something appeared behind Jiro a dark shadowy armored creature *Can you all guess who is it??*

“Huh I must end this… for now… Go Fenrir!!” I commanded but only to be surprised that my personas attack didn’t cut through his

* * *

**Normal Pov**

As Fenrir charged and strikes Jiros persona it was cut to pieces and as the mysterious man was surprised of what happened, it formed back to two

“Wha-What!… unbelievable… how?? How can’t it be killed… well I’ll just have to settle this in a draw” The man trembled and threw a some kind of flash bomb but only a hundred times brighter

* * *

After the bright light shove upon Jiro and the mysterious man. Jiro promptly awoke from his slumber

“What the… the hell happened?” he slowly asked himself

As he asked himself what happened a blue butterfly unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere and Jiro heard a mysterious voice *Again hahaha Guess who?? :D*

“A Dream? A Reality? A Fantasy? A Faith? Or rather a mere Illusion” Whispered coldly through Jiros ear

“Who goes there?” Jiro panicked because of what he had been through

“Do not fear thy self” It continued

Even before Jiro can re-react to the voice his alarm abruptly beeped so loud. As he switched off the alarm everything went back to normal *I think :3*

“What the hell was all of that?” he murmured while putting on his glasses and getting up

After Jiro exercised for ten minutes he went down stairs to find his aunt but only to find a small note on the counter at their kitchen

“I’ll be at… hope you… care of yourself… I’ll be at huh? Work?” he mumbled to himself before getting a text message for him

‘Jiro sorry if I haven’t sent you this earlier cause I’m too busy hope you can come to this address haha remember our agreement? … Love Itsuki’ as he reads

“Work huh? Well better get to it!” He excitedly said goind to the bathroom

As he took a bath and ate his breakfast, he asked himself in front of the mirror while putting on a black T-shirt “Was all of that real. No! I’m alive… maybe it’s just a nightmare” he repeated to himself before pushing up his glasses

After Jiro putted on some clothes and his favorite hoodie *Yes the black and neon blue outlines* he quickly grabbed his bag and headphone *with his phone btw* he went down stairs and grabbed some canned coffee and mumbling in his mind “well if auntie doesn’t mind, don’t mind if I do”

“Wait where am I going again” he said as he grabbed the calling card that he remembered that was handed to him yesterday “So I’m going to Shibuya huh? Itsuki… Enterprises… no wait ahh here it is Akihabara net café?” he asked himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finished chap two so guys what did you think about it Good? Bad? Okay? So I’ll leave the ratings to you guys as always thank you for those who read this story thank you so much. Oh yeah guys plss leave some reviews and suggest something thank you so much once again
> 
> So who was that mysterious man who attacked him? What did he meant “Worthy of your actions”? his powers? And what job is going to entangle our protagonist?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys RandomFan here again, so how did you like the story? was it Good? Bad? Okay? I shall leave the commenting, following, the kudosing (if thats a word) to you guys. Very much appreciated if you did all of that so I shall see you soon again
> 
> RandomFan signing out


End file.
